The Talk Machine
by kraisler23
Summary: Un loro! esa es la gran sorpresa esta vez .Este fic tiene estricta continuidad con el fic "Matsuri Love" por lo que recomiendo que lean ese primero antes , para poder comprender mejor la historia. Cap 3 y final .Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. n n
1. habla!

Hola a todos , aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic corto .. como les había comentado en el cap final de "Matsuri Love" en su epilogo , algo nuevo e inesperado esta por aparecer , jajajaja lean y se enteraran de que se trata .. espero que sea de su agrado ..

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , los personajes solo los tomaré prestados un momento , prometo no atentar demasiado contra sus vidas (bromas XD .. mas bien no prometo nada jajajaja)

**Nota Importante :** Este fic tiene estricta continuidad con el fic "Matsuri Love" por lo que recomiendo que lean ese primero antes , para poder comprender mejor la historia. Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota al final de la pagina no olviden revisar

**The Talk ****Machine**

**Cap 1. Habla! **

Era temprano de un fin de semana , Natsumi llegó al Honky Tonk puntual como siempre y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar allí , en actitud madrugadora a Ban Midou y eso que él no era de los muy mañaneros .

-Buenos días!-saludò Mizuki de lo más alegre y contenta con su usual e infaltable sonrisa en los labios

-buenos días Natsumi .. bienvenida –saludó Paul Wan, el propietario del café , Ban solo emitió un sonido gutural desde su asiento , estaba bebiendo un café negro bien cargado .

-vaya Ban .. qué pasó? te botaron de la cama que estas tan temprano?-le molestó la chica

-nah! Cállate es lo que hay que hacer cuando andas en busca de trabajo –dijo el chico con sorna y fastidio –por cierto no ha venido esa sanguijuela rubia por acá últimamente?

-jaja te refieres a la Srita .Hven? jaja para nada tiene días que no viene al café , debe estar ocupada

-bah! Cuando la necesitamos , se desaparece ..

-pero Ban tu mismo dijiste que los trabajos que ella les daba eran riesgosos y siempre salían perdiendo –puntualizó la camarera mientras se ataba su gabacha y delantal de siempre

-si lo sé , pero ahora me conformaría con lo que fuera, hasta un trabajo de Hven estaría bien , de hecho acabo de mandar a Ginji a repartir volantes –dijo molesto mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café

-ya veo .. bueno en fin , con suerte la Srita. Hven estará por acá en algunos días

-sí , eso espero –Natsumi se acercó hasta donde estaba Ban y dándole un guiño le pasó un par de panes rellenos

-gracias ..

-por cierto como les fue en el festival?-preguntó Natsumi curiosa por saber en que había terminado la melodramática novela entre esos dos y el plan que le había trazado a Ginji hacia algunas semanas atrás .

-hmm .. pues sinceramente a mi no me llaman la atención esas cosas , Ginji solo fue a comer una sarta de golosinas y comida alta en grasa, por suerte no se indigestó de nuevo-dijo sin mucho ánimo –por cierto tu le prestaste dinero verdad?.. hmm

-no te preocupes .. no tienes que pagármelo ..

-ni creas que iba a hacerlo –dijo sonriendo a medias , Natsumi solo sudó gotita , como era de esperarse de Midou –por cierto y tu uniforme del colegio?-observó el maestro del Jagan de ver a la chica sin su usual traje de estudiante , estaba de particular con unos jeans azules y una playera polo estampada .

-es que estamos de vacaciones de verano .. no estoy yendo a clases, que no recuerdas que te conté

-oh si , lo había olvidado –Ban parecía distraído , ido del mundo .. que había pasado en el festival que ella no sabía? . De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró un fatigado Ginji

-ya está.. repartí todos los volantes!

Ginji se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Ban y se formó un extraño e inusual silencio un poco incomodo , Natsumi notó que algo anda mal entre esos dos .

-bueno .. saldré un rato a fumar .. te dejo tu pan.. ya vuelvo

-gracias Ban-chan

El oji azul salió del café y Ginji se quedó solo en silencio comiendo su pan , tan distraído e ido como estaba Ban , Natsumi sintió que algo había sucedido pero no se atrevía a preguntar y si por su culpa algo había salido mal entre esos dos? –se mordió el labio y encendió la cafetera.

No era usual que se levantara tarde , pero la noche anterior habían vuelto tan tarde del festival y se habían dedicado luego a actividades tan "demandantes y cansadas" que ni un terremoto lo hubiera despertado , se estregó los ojos se estiró en la cama y buscó a tientas el cuerpo tibio de su pareja , pero no estaba .. abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente y vio el cuarto ya mas iluminado , supo que era tarde mas de las 9:00 am tal vez .

-Juubei?

Se cubrió con su bata , recordó algo que había sucedido durante la noche , había tenido un extraño sueño .

-buenos días , Kazuki dormiste bien?-preguntó el Kakei quien estaba en la cocina preparando algo de té , se sentía el delicioso olor del la bebida de hierbas y pan tostado .

-oh , dormí de maravilla , solo tuve un sueño extraño ..

-si? Que era?

-no recuerdo bien –dijo llevándose la mano a las sienes – oh si! Era que algo alado como un murciélago se metía por la ventana .. jajaja que locura ..

-no fue un sueño..

-hn?-Kazuki abrió grandes los ojos –que quieres decir con eso?

-ven mira .. –Juubei llevó a Kazuki hasta el baño , en la tina dentro de una caja de cartón había un ave .. un ave moviéndose , Kazuki se estregó los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veía

-pero que rayos?!

-es lo que estuvo aleteando anoche en la ventana .. un loro

-un loro? .. pero cómo?

-supongo que vino de alguna de las casas cercanas o de los otros apartamentos , hay que preguntar quién es el dueño , pero por ahora lo revisé y curé algunas de sus heridas , le di pan en migajas .. pero sería bueno que lo vea un veterinario .

-wow! Increíble ..qué grande es –el animalito estaba en la caja comiendo las migajitas , era grande de un pico grande muy oscuro y redondeos ojos amarillos , patas negras con uñas filosas , y parte del cuerpo lo tenía sin plumas , le habría sucedido algo para estar desplumado , un ala la tenia herida , Juubei le había puesto unas vendas improvisadas pero definitivamente debían llevarlo a un veterinario para que lo chequera

-no se ve nada bien, deberíamos llevarlo con el veterinario que ve a Deimos-dijo Kazuki con preocupación al ver al deplorable estado del ave.

-hablando de Deimos lo encerré en la cocina , esta curioso desde hace un rato supongo que quiere ver lo que tengo en la caja y también le lleva ganas a tu pececito del florero.

-en serio? oh pobre Deimos .. entonces los maullidos y todo .. fue lo que sucedió anoche verdad?

-así es estabas muy adormilado pero yo me estuve encargando del loro toda la noche

-Oh Juubei.. debiste haberme despertado para que te ayudara ..

-no te preocupes .. te veías tan adorable durmiendo que no quise interrumpir tu sueño .

-Juubei-las mejillas de Kazuki se colorearon ligeramente ante el comentario del Kakei .

-TE VEIAS ADORABLE CUAC!-

-eh? –los dos voltearon a ver sorprendidos al ave

-que .. fue .. eso?-Kazuki se puso aun mas rojo , de la sorpresa

-habla?

-no puedo creerlo..

Al rato ya iban los dos con el loro en la caja camino a la consulta del veterinario , el animalito no paraba de repetir todo lo que decía Juubei y lo más gracioso es que podía imitar su tono de voz a la perfección

-jaja no lo puedo creer Juubei , te imita muy bien .. y parece que esta encariñado contigo .. no te parece?

-sinceramente no sé .. tenemos que devolverlo , debe tener dueño

-DEVOLVERLO.. DEBE TENER DUEÑO! CUAC!

-jajajajaaj.. es increíble! De verdad que no puedo creerlo –Kazuki no paraba de reír ante la situación que parecía molestar al Kakei quien solo se sonrojaba y veía por la ventana mientras el loro no paraba de parlotear .

Al Dr. Saravia, el veterinario de Deimos, le costò trabajo recordarlos , fue hasta que reconoció la carita de Kazuki (por obvias razones no se puede olvidar ese tipo de rostros) que les pasó adelante tomó al ave se encerró largo rato en su clínica dejando a la pareja en la sala de espera .

Llevaban un buen rato en la sala de espera , el Dr. Les había indicado que tendrían que esperar pues el ave estaba en muy malas condiciones , pero al cabo de una hora y media de espera salió para comentarles la situación :

-Disculpen la demora .. tuve que revisarlo muy despacio , por un momento creí que tenia quebrado algún hueso .. pero no .. afortunadamente está bien , solo un poco aturdida por el golpe , les explicaré un poco –el Dr. Se sentó a su lado y prosiguió con su explicación - se trata de un loro tipo _yaco_* , es hembra tiene como 4 años , la razón por la que esta tan calva es por un hongo que tiene en la piel , de tratárselo le volverán a crecer las plumas, si gustan déjenmela un par de días , necesito administrarle antibióticos y tenerla en observación, después pueden venir por ella .

-pero Dr. Esa loro no es nuestra, llegó a la casa muy lastimada no sabemos quién es el dueño .

-wow! Eso complica el asunto .. si quieren busquen a su dueño mientras la trato , y avisen que está aquí no les cobraré por curarla

-oh vaya .. muchas gracias Dr. Que amable

-se lo agradecemos mucho –

-por nada dentro de dos o tres días les llamaré para contarles como va su recuperación .

-de acuerdo muchas gracias

Aprovecharon la ocasión para comprarle una pecera y accesorios al pez nuevo y se fueron a la casa con la idea de hacer volantes sobre el loro perdido.

-sabes que creo .. que Deimos se querrá almorzarse al pez, en cuanto lo vea .. –comentó el Kakei sacando al felino de la cocina el cual estaba bastante molesto bufando y todo esponjado por haber sido encerrado allí .

-espero que eso no suceda .. –Kazuki alimentaba al pez , quien disfrutaba de su nueva pecera , era mucho más espaciosa que el florero y que la bolsa así que prácticamente estaba en el paraíso .

-crees que aparezca el dueño del la loro?

-no sé .. hay que hacer volantes y preguntar a los vecinos ..

-tienes razón

-jajaja .. .sabes fue tan gracioso escucharla imitándote!

-ba! Cállate

Kazuki no podía dejar de reír de aquella situación , fue un día tan raro , pero aun quedaba la esperanza de que el dueño apareciera .. ya con el pez ya tenían dos mascotas .. una tercera mascota sería demasiado .

_**Continur**__**à—**_

**Bueno hasta acá este primer cap , jaja a que no se esperaban a una loro! Jajaja , gracias por leer y espero le haya gustado no olviden comentar! **

**Hasta el siguiente cap , les dejo con la nota del cap . **

_*__El __**yaco**__, __**loro gris**__ o __**loro gris de cola roja**__ es la única especie que pertenece al género Psittacus y uno de los loros que viven en __África__. Su aspecto es inconfundible, por su pico negro, su plumaje color gris y su cola roja._

_El loro gris de cola roja es un loro de medida mediana. Su nombre describe perfectamente su aspecto: a excepción de la cola que es de color rojo, tiene el cuerpo cubierto de plumas con distintas tonalidades de gris. Siempre están pensando. Cuidar a un yaco es más parecido a tratar con un niño que con una mascota. Más inteligente que cualquier perro, pide la atención las 24 horas del día. Su extrema inteligencia y sensibilidad le lleva fácilmente a la depresión si no es correspondido. Responden bien a la psicología infantil, pero los loros grises no son niños: son animales inteligentes y salvajes que han sido sacados una o dos veces de su ambiente natural y que necesitan que se les enseñe a ser una buena compañí yacos tienen una enorme habilidad para captar nuestros pensamientos, sentimientos, estados de ánimo y energía, y nos obligan a enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos porque en su comportamiento reflejan lo que nos pasa dentro. Establecen un vinculo de pareja con su dueño y si se les proporciona una, vuelcan su devoción en ella. Es longevo (puede vivir unos 60 años), es el pájaro hablador por excelencia,: es tan buen hablador como imitador. _


	2. de pieles, plumas y escamas

Hola a todos , aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic corto .. como les había comentado en el cap final de "Matsuri Love" en su epilogo .. entérense de qué pasa con esa loro parlanchina en el segundo cap de "Talk Machine" .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , los personajes solo los tomaré prestados un momento , prometo no atentar demasiado contra sus vidas (bromas XD .. mas bien no prometo nada jajajaja)

Quiero agradecer a _**Spirocerca Lupi**_ gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews , espero te guste este cap! .

**Nota Importante :** Este fic tiene estricta continuidad con el fic "Matsuri Love" por lo que recomiendo que lean ese primero antes , para poder comprender mejor la historia. Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota al final de la pagina no olviden revisar , cap 2!

_En el cap anterior .. _

crees que aparezca el dueño del la loro?

-no sé .. hay que hacer volantes y preguntar a los vecinos ..

-tienes razón

-jajaja .. .sabes fue tan gracioso escucharla imitándote!

-ba! Cállate

Kazuki no podía dejar de reír de aquella situación , fue un día tan raro , pero aun quedaba la esperanza de que el dueño apareciera .. ya con el pez ya tenían dos mascotas .. una tercera mascota sería demasiado .

**The Talk Machine**

**Cap 2. De pieles , plumas y escamas . **

**-**Que te parece? .. –Juubei levantó su papel como si se tratara de un lienzo de Van Gogh , Kazuki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse , tapándose la boca con ambas manos , Juubei lo notó y fingió molestia e incomodidad

- ya sé que vas a decir .. que dibujo feo .. que no se parece en lo absoluto , pero que mas puedo hacer , no soy Picasso

-oh Juubei .. no es cierto no creo que dibujes feo ..

-pero lo pensante –dijo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo un infantil puchero

-Juubei .. –le besó la mejilla , le acarició la espalda , los hombros el cuello , lenta y sensualmente , Juubei se relajaba y se excitaba a cada roce .

-cof, cof.., sigamos con el afiche , me ayudas?-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para no terminar en otras "actividades" que nada tenían que ver con el afiche

-claro –Kazuki fue corriendo por crayones y marcadores y entre los dos terminaron el volante , sinceramente les había quedado muy bien , luego fueron a la tienda más cercana para sacar varias copias y se dedicaron el resto de la tarde en pegar los afiches por todas partes con la esperanza de dar con el dueño del ave , en el volante habían dejado sus números telefónicos para que se comunicaran con ellos y darles así información del paradero del ave , la cual seguía en la veterinaria del Dr. Saravia .

Pasaron varios días y la primera llamada que entró al celular de Juubei no fue precisamente del dueño del ave que se dignaba a aparecer sino del Doctor que le indicó que la lorita estaba bien y recuperada y que ya se la podían llevar a casa .

-apareció el dueño?-preguntó Kazuki desde la cocina , quien traía dos tazas de espumeante chocolate caliente , se sentó a lado de Juubei quien parecía realmente exhorto en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones

-no, no era el dueño de la lora , era el Dr. Saravia que quiere que la vayamos a recoger –dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-en serio? .. ¿y qué haremos? –

-no tengo idea , no podemos tenerla aquí , si no aparece el dueño tendremos que buscarle uno .. es imposible tenerla acá.. primero por la clínica , y además solo mira como mira Deimos al pez nuevo , imagina ahora con un loro , sería el caos .

-tienes razón , sería algo muy complicado ..

-podríamos dejársela al Dr. para que la venda , seguro gana algo de dinero y además le consigue una familia que la quiera y la cuide como se debe .

-eso podría ser una buena opción , ese tipo de aves parlanchinas pueden ser muy costosas

-es una lástima porque el animalito se había encariñado contigo hasta estaba aprendiendo a imitarte-dijo Kazuki a modo de broma

-como crees! .. claro que no –se negó el Kakei viendo su taza de chocolate caliente

-entonces llamemos al Dr,. Saravia para decirle que puede venderla en la veterinaria .

-si .. eso haremos –pero a pesar de sus palabras , el Kakei no parecía muy seguro de lo que decía .

-no estarás encariñado con esa ave?-Kazuki conocía bien a Juubei y sabía que tenía dudas al respecto.

-claro que no .. vamos ahora mismo donde el Dr. a darle la noticia ..

-si solo es para eso mejor lo llamas no crees que si vez de nuevo al loro te cueste más trabajo dejársela?

-no como crees, solo quiero cerciorarme que está bien como para ponerla en venta ..

-Bueno .. si tu lo dices … -Kazuki solo le lanzó una mirada divertida y se fue a la cocina a dejar las tazas vacías –quieres que te acompañe?

-no , no es necesario iré pronto .. y regresare al rato .

-Está bien!, mientras tanto calentaré la comida

-gracias .. ya vuelvo

Juubei se puso un suéter y salió del apartamento algo cabizbajo y pensativo , Kazuki le conocía bien y sabia que a Juubei le afectaba dejar al loro en la veterinaria del Doctor . El Fuuchoin se quedó observando a su pez nadar plácidamente por la pecera y se dio cuenta que Deimos , estaba observando cada movimiento que hacia su pez, moviendo los ojos muy inquietamente y movía la cola de un lado al otro como un limpia brisas con ansiedad y nerviosismo .

-si me descuido por un solo segundo .. te comes a mi mascota nueva –lo regañó con cierto cariño entreteniéndole con una bola de estambre para que se olvidara por un momento del pez dorado y desviara su atención a otra cosa .

Pasó un largo rato , Deimos se cansó de jugar con su ovillo de estambre y se quedó dormido en el regazo de Kazuki quien descasaba en el sofá viendo la TV, era raro que Juubei hubiese demorado tanto cuando la clínica de Saravia estaba tan próxima .

-qué raro? Que habrá entretenido a Juubei? .. espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-le dijo a Deimos mientras acariciaba su cabecita con ternura .

Al poco rato regresó el Kakei

-Juubei! volviste!

-si disculpa de demora Kazuki .. este yo .. –Juubei parecía estar escondiendo algo en la entrada , Kazuki sonrió de medio lado podía darse una idea de que se trataba .

-traje .. lirios .. –le dijo con una sonrisa tímida y medio nerviosa

-Juubei!? de que se trata esto?-insinuó el Fuuchoiun con cara de sospechar algo tratando de ver detrás de la espalada del Kakei y del enorme ramo de lirios blancos que eran sus flores favoritas , y fuera lo que fuera , lo ocultaba con afán , pero finalmente se dio por vencido

-taran!

-HOLA .. TE TRAJE LIRIOS CUAC! .

-el loro!

-corrección , la lora ., jejejeje

-por que la trajiste quedamos que se la dejarías al Dr. para que la vendiera en la veterinaria-Kazuki no podía evitar molestarse un poco y exaltarse por ver al ave de regreso en el apartamento

-si , lo sé esa era la idea inicial pero hoy que llegue a la veterinaria , el Dr, me contó que este loro es muy valiosa, vale su peso en oro , es un loro africano muy longevo ..

-si es tan costoso por qué no lo vendió?-le reprochó el Fuuchoin con la manso en la cintura

-dice que lo ofreció pero la gente no la quiso por estar calvita .. pero en cuanto le nazcan las nuevas plumas estará como nueva

- en serio?- Kazuki se cruzò de brazos – y que rayos haremos con ese animalito .. no creo que a Deimos le guste .. esto

-pero Kazuki .. si ya tenemos a Deimos que mas da una mascota mas

-pero Juubei!.. es un gran trabajo, además habla , es muy molesta!

-no es cierto , me parece muy sináptica

-ME PARECE SIMPÁTICA CUAC!

-solo imita todo lo que dices .. no es mi culpa si Deimos le hace algo a tu loro , no me responsabilizo

-mi loro?.. no estarás molesto?

-no , no lo estoy es solo que me parece que nos hemos cargado más problemas

-ya verás que te encariñaras con ella , por cierto me dijo el Dr. que ya tiene nombre

-ah si? Y como se llama?-preguntó siempre fingiendo enfado y con los dos brazos cruzados frente al pecho

-Talk Machine, el Dr. la bautizó, no te parece original?

-Talk Machine?.. eso es "maquina de hablar" en inglés verdad

-sí , es verdad.. jajaja no es gracioso?

-creo tener una idea de por qué le puso ese nombre –dijo viendo de reojo al ave que estaba subida en el hombro del Kakei .

-no estarás celoso de un ave parlanchina?-bromeó el Kakei con una sonrisa en los labios el rostro de Kazuki enrojeció en el acto

-claro que no , solo digo que dará mucho trabajo y que pondrá más inquieto de lo normal a Deimos!-

-esta celoso!

-por favor , no seas ridículo ..

-estas rojo

-no lo estoy .. y ahora vete a buscarle un lugar a tu lora habladora .. si no quieres que la prepare de cena!

-ESTÁ CELOSO, CUAC.. CELOSO.. DEL AVE PARLANCHINA! CUAC! CELOSO .. Y ROJO! CUAC!

-jajajaja . ya oíste a Talk Machine tiene el veredicto final!

-calla a ese animal!-Kazuki se fue la cocina dando un portazo

-bueno .. no te preocupes ya se le pasará .. debo conseguirte una jaula ..

-CUAC! SE LE PASARÀ!-repetía como una grabadora

Juubei le preparó una casita improvisada con una caja de cartón vacía, la cual instaló en el cuarto donde estaba la lavadora , debía tener cuidado por Deimos por que ya estaba bastante inquieto y la llegada del loro no le había pasado desapercibida , lo primero que haría sería conseguirle una jaula apropiada .

-como me he metido en esto..? en fin podrás decir tu nombre? se me hace complicado para que lo diga un loro

-TALK MACHINE QUIERE GALLETA CUAC!-dijo en sonora respuesta , a lo que lo dejó prácticamente mudo

-Para que pregunté .. este loro no es cualquier cosa –se dijo resignado

**Continuará… **

**Bueno , no esperaban eso pero ahora Talk Machine ya es parte de la familia aunque Kazu y Deimos no estén precisamente de acuerdo , jajaja espero les haga gustado no se pierdan el siguiente capi para saber que pasara con esta creciente familia jajaja . **

**Hasta entonces **

**Bye!**


	3. una familia en crecimiento

Hola a todos , aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic corto .. como les había comentado en el cap final de "Matsuri Love" en su epilogo .. entérense de qué pasa con esa loro parlanchina ahora nueva integrante del clan Fuuchoin-Kakei en el tercer y último cap de "Talk Machine" .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , los personajes solo los tomaré prestados un momento , prometo no atentar demasiado contra sus vidas (bromas XD .. mas bien no prometo nada jajajaja)

**Nota Importante :** Este fic tiene estricta continuidad con el fic "Matsuri Love" por lo que recomiendo que lean ese primero antes , para poder comprender mejor la historia. Este Cap es especialmente corto ,pero así quedó y estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, claro que habrá mucho mas de la mascota nueva pero .. será para futuros fics , gracias por leer!

*****Gracias Merry kirkland, Cheryl Zou, y Spirocerca Lupi , por sus reviews y ánimos! *****

**The Talk Machine**

**Cap3. Una familia en crecimiento (cap final)**

Kazuki trató por todos los medios de hacerse el enojado y de fingir molestia lo mejor que podía con Juubei pero era difícil molestarse con el Kakei ,pues pese a que la lora parlanchina no le agradaba del todo debía admitir que era muy lista y también simpática .

-ya acomodé a Talk Machine la dejé en el cuarto de lavandería espero no te moleste –dijo el Kakei entrando al cuarto casi de puntillas como lo hace un niño después de hacer alguna travesura , Kazuki estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama peinándose los largos cabellos.

-no te preocupes .. mañana hay que comprarle una jaula adecuada –decía sin voltearlo a ver poniendo "mucho " pero lo que se dice mucho cuidado y una exagerada concentración a su labor de peinar sus cabellos

-si , eso mismo haré..

-ya le diste de comer?

-si ya comió, le di semillas de girasol ,le encantan , fruta y algo de maíz

-bien , una boca más que alimentar –dijo el Fuuchoin con un tono poco amigable , lo que era raro en el sobre todo con Juubei

-no seas aguafiestas , no es que coma un montón como Deimos que se pasa las bolsas de concentrado y paté para gato

-esta bien . .ya sé .. es obvio que coma mas el gato es más grande , lo que me preocupa que esos dos no se lleven bien –se rindió no quería por ninguna razón iniciar una pelea sin sentido , mucho menos por una cosa tan trivial y ridícula como esa .

-será cosa que se acostumbren .. por cierto donde dejaste a Deimos?

-en la sala , sobre el sofá pero se la ha pasado nervioso olfateando todo , ya sabe que hay un intruso en la casa

-intruso? Jajaja no seas tan duro .. no estás enojado verdad?-preguntó con cierta preocupación , Kazuki se volteó finalmente para verle el rostro, sus ojos se encontraron , y Kazuki se sintió levemente mareado , era esa sensación que lo llenaba cálidamente , ese embriagante mareo que le ocasionaba la simple cercanía y presencia del Kakei , le era imposible molestarse con el . –quiere que te ayude a trenzar tu cabello?-Juubei aprovechó para acercarse sutilmente y así acariciar aquellos largos mechones castaños de textura tan suave como la seda que se deslizaba como agua entre sus dedos .

-no , como crees no estoy molesto .. Kazuki cerró sus ojos relajándose poco a poco dejándose peinar , acariciar y "acicalar" por su pareja –le dijo con una vos suave y compresiva que siempre usaba con Juubei cuando quería que supiera que se sentía mejor y que no había razón para estar molestos .

-estas seguro?.. y celoso?-se atrevió a preguntarle al oído, apartando los cabellos de su cuello , al mismo tiempo besaba suevamente la garganta del Fuuchoin , Kazuki tembló nervioso .

-hmm .. –el rostro completo del Fuuhcoin enrojeció como la grana .., se sintió muy abochornado y bajó el rostro disimuladamente , pero entonces sintió los labios de Juubei besarle suave y tímidamente primero en un suave roce y luego un beso más profundo y más pasional a la vez que lo abrazaba por los hombros y el beso se hacía más profundo .

-Juu.. Juubei .. yo … -mas y mas besos .. y caricias , que no dejaron terminar a Kazuki lo que le estaba diciendo al Kakei , cuando se dieron cuenta estaban ambos desnudos en la cama abrazados entre besos y palabras dulces .

-no tienes por qué estar celoso …

-lo sé .. disculpa ..-se disculpó muy apenado , a la vez que el Kakei acariciaba dulcemente su rostro enrojecido

-está bien , me pasó igual cuando llegó Deimos sentí que te acaparaba

-jaja es cierto eso mismo siento que Talk Machine te acapara

-no te preocupes … ahora Talk Machine esta dormidita .. y la noche es joven! Qué te parece .. si hacemos algo de "ejercicio bascular" –le dijo al oído, Kazuki se ruborizó todo y rio contento . –además me encanta verte celoso

-he?.. Juubei! jajaja lo del ejercicio bascular sí que me gusta mucho esa idea ..

-hentai!

-tu también

Al rato en la oscuridad total del cuarto solo se vislumbraban muy tenuemente unas figuras confundidas entre las sábanas enredadas entre sí , inmersas en un hermoso ritual , un ritual de amor .

_Owari_

**Esa fue una linda y "sexy" manera de hacer las paces ne? jajaj parece que Kazu aceptó , o al menos parcialmente, a Talk Machine , ya veremos luego en futuros fics como les va con la mascota nueva, por favor sigan la pista jajajaja gracias a todos por sus rr y por su apoyo , hasta la siguiente! Espero les haya gustado , este corto capi final . **

**Hasta entonces bye!**

Por cierto como adelanto especial XD, habrá un fic de navidad centrado en Ban Midou que no pueden perderse , ya muy pronto solo en jajajajaja no olviden comentar!


End file.
